degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-Jake Friendship
The friendship between Eli Goldsworthy and Jake Martin is known as Jeli (J'ake/'Eli). Although the two were initially rivals, they became very good friends during Season 12. Friendship history Overview Eli and Jake were introduced to eachother by Clare Edwards, with the intention of making Eli jealous after their break-up. The two did not show any animosity towards one another initially, until Jake began dating Clare, with whom Eli was still very much in love. Eli invited Jake to build the sets for his play in order to keep tabs on him, as well as to annoy Clare. Eli believed he could break up Jake and Clare's relationship, even going as far as re-writing the play, and modeling Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare introduces Jake and Eli to each other at Above the Dot. The two are later seen talking to each other along with Adam. In U Don’t Know (2), Eli reveals that he considers Jake an enemy because he is dating Clare, to whom he is still in love with, after watching the couple share a kiss. In Lose Yourself (1), Jake is walking Clare to class when he tells her that he is working on the school play. He later jokes that he needs something else to do for fun at Degrassi besides her, before leaving. He is later shown hanging lights, from the top of an unsteady scaffolding, which Clare volunteers to hold still after Jake teases her about how safe the scaffolding is. When Clare confronts Eli about possibly trying to hurt Jake, Eli says that Jake will be "out of the picture soon enough" before laughing and walking away, worrying Clare. In Lose Yourself (2), Eli asks Jake to do a read through of Love Roulette as Fritz. Clare sits in the read through because she is covering the play for the paper, and starts to yell at Eli because of what he put in the script, but Eli says nothing. Afterwards, Jake says Eli is weird because he writes plays and wears eyeliner, so he doesn't take him seriously. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Jake arrives at Degrassi and kisses Clare; Eli and Bullfrog see it. When Eli reveals that Fritz has been changed to Jack, everyone looks at Jake, knowing that Jack is based on him. Jake comes up to Eli with the newest version of Love Roulette in his hands and says that he joined the play to build sets and he ended up with a role and now a character based on him. He tells Eli that he knows that the play is about his relationship with Clare and that he's tried to be cool with it. But now with the Jack character, Jake loses his cool and tells Eli that he's crossing a line and that the play will not impress Clare. Eli, trying to get in Jake's head, tells him that Clare's already impressed and that all Clare is thinking about while she rides in Jake's truck is how much she loves his play. Jake then tells Eli to stop messing with Clare's head and asks Eli, "Haven't you put her through enough?" Jake tells Eli that he's lost it and he needs help. Eli then fires Jake, and Jake throws out Love Roulette, saying to Eli, "Good luck finding replacement." Jake had told Clare that Eli had fired him. When Clare is interviewing Eli at The Dot, Jake walks into The Dot, once Jake touches Clare's shoulder, Eli can't focus. Jake is there waiting for Clare to finish so they can go on their date. When Eli loses his cool and screams at Clare, Jake comes over and asks if everything's okay. When Eli says he can't do the interview, he and Clare walk off with their arms around each other. In Extraordinary Machine (2), 'Eli asks Imogen to plant pills in Jake's locker, but Imogen actually plants them in Clare's locker. Clare tells Jake that Eli will never be done writing ''Love Roulette. '' In 'Don't Panic (1), Jake and Eli become project partners in History class. However, Jake isn't too happy about it since Eli tried to break-up him and Clare. Even though Eli apologized to Jake about it, Jake states that apology won't cut it. In Don't Panic (2), Eli helps Clare and Jake fix the rough patch after he, along with Fiona, traps them in a sweat lodge. In Nowhere to Run, Eli is seen first biking up to a table at The Dot where Jake, Alli, Marisol, Drew, and Katie are discussing the cabin party they're planning for the end of the summer. Eli along with Jake and Drew find Clare in the woods and take her back to the cabin. Clare offers Eli a ride with her and Jake. In Need You Now (2), when Imogen and Jake talk to each other in class, Eli suspects that Imogen is seeing Jake behind his back. Later, he and Adam discuss who Jake has been with and when Adam brings up Jenna, Eli replies by saying, "He moves on fast." Season 12 in Sabotage (1), 'Jake and Eli are with Clare and Katie in the hallway when Dallas confronts them all. in 'Sabotage (2), 'Eli and Jake fight Dallas, Luke and the other Ice Hounds at Clare's surprise 17th birthday party. After the Ice Hounds are forced to leave by Fiona, Jake and Eli exchange handshakes. In 'Building A Mystery (1), Jake is seen in the library with Clare and Eli, working on his film. Eli asks him how he came up with his idea, and Jake admits to Eli that he was high on marijuana when he made his film. Eli tells Jake he's desperate and accepts Jake's offer. They are later seen at Clare and Jake's house, where Eli works on his film while they are both high. In Building A Mystery (2), Jake is the star of Eli's film project and excitedly watches when it is presented. Jake is the only person in the class to be enthusiastic about the film. In Tonight, Tonight, Clare asks Jake to invite Eli over, so her mom can't kick him out at 8 since he would be Jake's guest and not hers. When Clare is forced to go to the craft fair with her mom, Jake and Eli get high again. When Helen Martin and Clare come home, Clare tells Eli to hide in her bedroom. Helen finds the weed on Clare's bed, and asks if Eli is a druggie. Clare tells her that it is Jake's, and it isn't Eli's fault. Helen yells at Jake after he admits to smoking. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Eli discovers Clare's journal in their locker, and ends up reading her old entries about her love for Jake at the time. He becomes jealous and tries to hide the fact that he read the journal from Clare, but she grows suspicious when Eli acts hostile towards Jake, and eventually Eli confesses. Clare gets angry at him and storms off. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Eli breaks down in the hallway after finding Campbell's body, and then retreats to smoke weed with Jake, hinting that the death has affected him far more than he's let on. Jake solemnly reveals that if Eli and Clare had not found Cam in the greenhouse, he most likely would have instead. In Ray of Light (1), Jake, Eli, and Mo are playing video games when Mo makes a comment about "lifeless bodies" and a concerned Jake tells Mo not to stay stuff like that because of Eli finding Cam. Eli informs Jake he can hear him and everyone moves on to play the video game. Later, Eli asks Jake and Mo to go to a secret party with him. When they get there Eli asks Jake if he has weed, which concerns Jake a little and he asks if he's okay, but Eli claims someone asked him and he didn't want any. In Ray of Light (2), they both view Eli's video yearbook. Trivia *They both have been romantically involved with Clare Edwards. *Both had gotten high for inspiration on their short films. *Their respective actors are best friends in real life. *They both used drugs at Clare's house. *Both have smoked cannabis. *Both have a conflict with Mike Dallas and Luke Baker, though Eli ended his conflict with Dallas. *Both were involved in the fight that took place in Fiona's loft. *Eli and Jake are both friends with Clare's best friend Alli. *Neither attended Cam's candle lighting vigil at Degrassi. *They both are friends with Mo Mashkour. *They were enemies, but are now best friends. *They both graduated in the Class of 2013. Gallery 1125jake.jpg 5476765.jpg 5677567.jpg 435436546.jpg 1221-picture-6.jpg Images (41).jpg th_th_degrassi_s12_21116.jpg th_th_degrassi_s12_21206.jpg Tumblr mdwmjnYoiO1qkx7b1.gif 0471.jpg tumblr_mg0bl1Z2Zu1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 0444.jpg 6tertery.png 7yhuiy.png Yoyoiuiu.png 876ytr.jpg 756twe.jpg 545tre.jpg 45644r.jpg D11gallery-3.jpg Clare, Eli, & Jake.jpg Juh9.jpg Iu0.jpg Tumblr mkspkb3QBM1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_m52n0svgo11qc288do1_500.jpg Tumblr lq3q9oCzS51qct0ifo1 500.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.37.47 PM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.45.44_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.46.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.47.44_AM.png 001~4.jpg degrassi_gallery_season11_outtakes_video_283729.png degrassi_gallery_season11_outtakes_video_283829.png degrassi_gallery_season11_outtakes_video_283929.png ds12-guys22_.jpg 898uyyi.png 97yyyy.png 479889 580383378639027 1293327123 n.jpg 89uiiyuui.png 8yyuiuyy.png 78yiiyiui.png Yyuuyyiyyui.png 89yiiyyui.png 97uiyuuiui.png 6y5yy6y6y.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts